My Oasis
by Dreaming June
Summary: During a hike through the brush at their school camp, Kat, Patrick, Bianca and Cameron find themselves lost. Cooperation had never been Kat's strong point.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I really wanted to write something that removed the characters from school and their usual surroundings, sort of push them a little. So here's my attempt. Be kind =]_

_Disclaimer: I don't own 10 Things I Hate About Yo_u, _if I did, there'd be more episodes and they'd air them in Australia._

_

* * *

  
_

**MY OASIS**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Please Dad."

Kat Stratford scowled, sliding lower into the couch. Behind her, her father and her sister stood, bickering. She turned up the volume on her iPod and her scowl deepened: she could still hear Bianca's whining.

"It's just for the weekend."

Kat's dark eyes watched as the volume meter hit maximum.

"We'll be chaperoned the whole time."

There was a murmur: Walter was speaking at a much softer tone.

"Please Dad."

A hand rested on Kat's shoulder and she looked up, pulling her headphones off. Walter stood over her. "What do you know about this school camping trip?"

"Tents, hiking," Kat listed without missing a beat. She turned to Bianca, questions in her eyes. And her father seemed to be thinking the very same thing.

"Why exactly do you want to go?" he asked.

Bianca sighed. As if it should have been obvious. "Chastity's going." Her tone was impatient.

Of course. It was as simple as that. Chastity said jump, and Bianca leapt. Kat shook her head, disgust colouring her face. Walter surveyed them. Bianca looked up at him with hope in her eyes. Finally, he turned to his oldest.

"Kat, go with her."

"Yes!" Bianca hissed at the same moment Kat's jaw dropped. She shook her head, looking from her father to her joyful sister. _Please_, Bianca mouthed emphatically.

"I don't think so," Kat spurned. A whole weekend out in the wild with her sister? No thank you.

"It'll be good," her father said, satisfied. "Sister bonding time."

Kat and Bianca locked eyes, expressions of exasperation on their faces.

"I don't think so," Kat repeated.

Bianca changed course. Her eyes glimmered and she turned on her heel to face her sister head on. "What? Afraid you won't last the whole weekend?"

_Damn her._

--

"Come on Bianca!" Kat called out from the bottom of the stairs. She had a pack and a sleeping bag strapped to her back, and a brand new compass in her pocket. "We're gonna be late!"

She pulled the pack off and dropped it on the ground, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against the newel post. In a matter of seconds, Kat and her father were joined by an over dressed Bianca.

"You realize we're starting off with a half-day hike, right?" Kat gestured at Bianca's white canvas shoes. The younger sister smiled, opening her mouth to give a perky retort, but Kat only shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Let's go."

It wasn't exactly a rare occurrence, but Kat was right. They _were_ late. Everyone was already on the bus. Bianca hung her head as half the bus turned to watch as the sisters made their way up the path.

"Stratford's!" the school secretary exclaimed, ticking them off her list. "We were just about to leave without you." She rushed them onto the bus. "There are only a few seats left. The person you sit with will be your partner for the hike to camp."

Kat cursed silently. _No_. There were only two seats left, and Bianca was already moving for the one Cameron had saved for her. And, because she was already having such a great day, the last seat was next to Mr Patrick Verona himself.

Roughly, Kat shoved her pack into the overhead compartment and dropped down next to the smirking bastard.

"Didn't take you for the hiking type."

Kate shut her eyes with a sigh. "I couldn't resist the chance to see you." Her voice was all cheery and mock sunshine. "For an entire weekend," she added scathingly.

Another smirk. This was going to be a long bus ride.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Reviews are like long busrides with Patrick Verona._ ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I just remembered, this fic is set early on in the series. Kat is still very openly hostile with Patrick (well...she seems to be like that in general), she's still in denial of her feelings for him. Thanks to those who reviewed. You guys are the reason I put off my history essay one more night to update. Oh, and apologies about the chapter lengths. I don't usually write chapters that are so short...but my short ones seem to pace a little better than long ones. Anyway, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned 10 Things I Hate About You, we'd all be seeing a lot more Katrick onscreen.  
_

* * *

**MY OASIS**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Kat couldn't have been in a worse mood. After fifteen minutes of walking, she and Patrick had lost view of the rest of Padua's camping crew. They could have been completely alone in the brush, completely isolated from human civilization.

All around them was woodland. Trees, rocks, birds, twigs… Kat could feel her patience waning. And Patrick wasn't being helpful at all. He held the map too high for Kat to see and she didn't want to be the idiot who had to stretch up on her toes to take a peek. Especially if it meant being closer to Patrick than absolutely necessary.

"So you're the hiking type, then?" Kat asked, feeling safe enough to glance up at him and grimacing when she found she still couldn't see the map.

Patrick didn't look up, the corners of his mouth turning upwards in response to her tone. "Brings back old memories." Kat could hear the smirk in his voice. "Boy scout days," he elaborated, looking down at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Boy scout," she scoffed. If Patrick Verona had ever been allowed to join the boy scouts, Kat would force herself to watch all seventy-nine seasons of Big Brother. Why did he always have to be such a smartass? "Do you even know what you're doing?"

He looked down at her with eyes that could only have meant to tease her. But instead of coming up with another witty retort, Patrick twisted around to reach into the front pocket of his pack. After feeling around for a few seconds, he finally gave up and pressed his lips together. He was trying to hide a smile.

"What?" Kat peered up at him. It wasn't his usual sarcastic smile. It was one of humoured disbelief.

"Uh…" Patrick looked sheepish. Kat cocked an eyebrow. She'd never seen him look so uncertain before. "I left my compass on the bus."

It was Kat's turn to smile. She chuckled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her own compass. "Always be prepared, right Boy Scout?"

Masked relief filtered into Patrick's eyes and he reached down for the compass. Kat pulled it out of reach. She tilted her head up to give him a look: _now I've got the upper hand_.

"What're you doing?" He raised his eyebrows.

She slipped the map from his grasp into hers and gained her bearings with a sigh. The hike to camp would take hours. No wonder the packing list had recommended them all to bring a gallon of water – even if it was giving her neck a crick. With the map in one hand and her compass in the other, Kat glanced from her orienteering tools to the trees and rocks around her.

Next to her, Patrick crossed his arms and waited. Who knew he could be so patient? Kat swiveled to face north and checked the map again. Where exactly were they?

"It's okay, you know," Patrick said.

"What is?" She didn't look up at him, keeping her attention glued to the map. Kat took a step forward and her eyes flickered at the compass when the needle twitched slightly. That didn't help whatsoever.

"That you have no idea what you're doing."

She shot him a look. "I got it. Come on." _Just head north._ The camp site was north of where the bus had dropped them off. But if they took a wrong turn, the hike could last several hours more than it had to. And there was no way Kat could put up with Patrick one minute longer than completely necessary.

Kat had been walking for a minute before she realized she was doing so alone. She turned around to see Patrick in the same spot he was before. "What?" Perhaps a little angrier than necessary.

He just shook his head, sighing, and closed the distance between them. "When you get us lost, _I_ get the compass."

--

"Ouch!"

"Bianca, are you okay?"

The limping sophomore straightened, smiling up at her friend. "It's okay. I just stepped on a jagged rock. These shoes are so thin." God, she hated it when Kat was right. Damn that older sister syndrome. Bianca flexed her foot and the pain was gone in seconds.

"Alright." She straightened perkily. "Where to?"

All she saw was trees and dirt and sky. She had no affinity with any of those things. Luckily, Cameron had taken control. Well, he was in more control than Bianca would've been. He took two steps, stopped, and consulted the map and compass. And then he'd start the cycle all over again.

"I think I've…" Cameron had turned to face her, still looking at the compass. His expression changed completely. Determination and focus melted into shock and panic. He froze, his eyes wide and his hand trembling. Bianca frowned in concern.

"Cameron, what's wrong?"

His hand _wasn't_ trembling, it was shaking the compass. He was tapping it against his wrist to try and get it to work. "It's broken."

Bianca giggled, as she was warrant to do when she was nervous, or uncertain. "What?"

"It's broken!" Cameron cried out. "What're we gonna do?"

"Calm down, Cameron. It's just a compass. We still have the map, you know. That's all we really need."

He looked down at her, his expression conveying…hopelessness.

"No?" The perkiness began to fall away.

Cameron shook his head. "No."

* * *

_Reviews are like...stubborn!Kat and sarcastic!Patrick. The more the merrier =]_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! They made my day (which hasn't been going too well...history essay due tomorrow). I'm really glad (and surprised) that the Cameron/Bianca scene was liked. I'm not really a funny writer, so that was different, lol. And I'm really glad that I'm not getting bad reviews about being in character. That really worried me in the beginning; I'm nowhere near as witty as Patrick or Kat. But anyway, this chapter is marginally longer than the first two. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned 10 Things I Hate About You, the entire show would just be Kat and Patrick locked in a room together.  
_

* * *

**MY OASIS**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"You're lost."

"No. I'm not lost."

"Then you're very good at pretending to be lost."

"Why didn't I bring my taser?"

Patrick looked at her sideways. Kat shook her head and continued down the natural path between a row of dried bushes and a fallen tree. The hike was really starting to get to her. Fatigue, dizziness and dehydration were setting in.

"Maybe we should take a break," Patrick said.

Kat turned to him. "What, tired already?"

"I figured your feet were getting sore or something," Patrick quipped. Kat narrowed her eyes. She wanted badly to be stubborn, to tough it out and just keep walking so she could prove a point. But her body wasn't going to let her. "Look, there's a stream over there. We can sit in the shade and cool off for a bit. Don't want you to overheat."

The stream _did_ look inviting. And it would have been good to at least try and regain their bearings. Kat followed Patrick to the water reluctantly, glaring at the back of his head as she did so. But as they reached the stream, they found it was much more than that.

A river. Wide, and with a strong flow. Not the nice, relaxing watering hole she'd been hoping for, but a dangerous rocky ravine. They must have been close to the ocean. It didn't matter. It was a cool place to sit and rest and replenish.

"Oh man," Kat groaned as she spread out the map on a boulder between them. "We are way off track."

"How do you figure? We don't even know where we are."

Kat pointed at the map. "This is the bus stop, and here's the camp site. We're not meant to be anywhere near a river. Look!" The closest river to the campsite had to be several hours off course. They were further out than Kat had originally thought.

"Cell phone?" Patrick suggested.

"We weren't meant to bring them. Weekend in the wild, remember? No technology."

Patrick smiled at her, pulling out his phone. "And you actually followed the rules?"

Instinctively, Kat's fingers tightened around her compass, imagining it was her taser. She shouldn't let him get to her.

"No signal."

"Give me that." Kat snatched the phone up with her free hand and rose to her feet in a single, but graceless motion. Holding the cell phone up high, she walked around to catch a signal. She could hear Patrick snicker behind her and turned to give him a sharp glance. "Do you want to get out of here or not?"

He held up his hands: _it's all yours_.

The signal meter blinked and Kat stretched her arm higher, moving closer to the river. The blinking slowed and she took another step. _Almost…_

And the next second, the world fell from under her. It was so sudden that all Kat had really registered was Patrick calling out her name.

--

"Cameron, this is hopeless," Bianca moaned. They had been trudging along for hours. Her feet were aching, her head pounded, and her throat was dry. Bianca took a sip of water, and silent alarm ran through her when she saw how little she had left.

"I'm pretty sure I've got us on the right track," Cameron said with flimsy hope in his voice. He was always the optimist.

"Can we take a little break?" She looked up at him wearily. "I'm not feeling so great." And immediately, concern filled him. He agreed with gusto and the two sat on a large flat rock. Bianca's body had never hurt as much and in so many places as it did now. Her own optimism was wearing thin and she was sure that if one more bad thing happened she'd be in tears.

"What're we gonna do, Cameron?" She leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes. Bianca could hear her voice becoming whiny. It would be now that Kat would intervene and tell her to toughen up, to throw in some quip that no one understood. Funny the things you missed.

"It'll be okay," he said patiently. Bianca felt lucky to have him there. If she'd been paired with Chastity, she'd already be in tears. Or worse, if she'd been stuck with Joey, they would probably be in Santa Monica by now. "Here, look."

Cameron held the map out and Bianca opened her eyes. He pointed out where they were. She frowned, glancing down at the map and then up to check their surroundings. For several minutes, Bianca looked up and down, from the map to the woods. It didn't look right.

"Cameron…" Up. Down. "Shouldn't there be a path across there?" She pointed a finger at a cluster of small trees. Definitely not a path. Cameron followed her hand, and then consulted the map.

"Oh." Optimism gone.

--

Patrick hadn't been watching her feet. Who would have? He'd been watching her face. Kat wasn't facing him, and he couldn't only see half of her. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and her cheek was lifted in an almost triumphant smile. And then she slipped.

"Kat!"

She'd been on the edge of the river bank, on the uneven stones. One minute she was there, the next she was in the river. She was clinging to the bank with both hands, her face contorted in pain and panic.

Patrick shot forward. The river's pull was strong and for a second he didn't think he'd make it. But _she_ was strong. He shouldn't have been surprised. Reaching down, he wrapped his arms under her shoulders and heaved her up.

Both exhausted from the effort of the rescue, Patrick and Kat laid on the bank of the river, breathing heavily. A safe distance from the water, he shifted to look at her. She was pale and panting.

He pulled himself up and sat by her. "Are you okay?" All the mock antagonism and sarcastic quips were gone. She could've been hurt.

Kat swallowed, sitting up as well. She nodded. Her clothes were soaked through and she shivered slightly. At least she wouldn't overheat. Looking down at her hands, she frowned. "Your phone."

Patrick shook his head: _it didn't matter_.

"And the compass."

Perhaps the two devices they had that would save them from roaming the woodlands for the entire weekend, gone. Well that _did_ matter.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it. Please review...because reviews are like Patrick Verona to the rescue._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed. You guys really motivate me to write. And thanks to those you've favourited this or put it on alert. It's awesome knowing that this is being read. Plot's chugging along...and I hope this chapter is up to par. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own 10TIHAY. _

_

* * *

  
_

**MY OASIS**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Cameron…." Bianca's voice was quiet and hoarse. Not in a seductive way, she'd never had to sound seductive in her life. Her throat was dry and the ache in her head was beginning to throb. "Do you hear that?"

Cameron stopped walking, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration. He began to shake his head, but then his face lit up. "Is that--?"

"…water," Bianca said.

It was the sound of water trickling. Or thrashing. Bianca couldn't be sure. But water in any case was good. She began to move. But as soon as she took a step, the trees danced around her. And Cameron was…spinning? _Whoa, bad sign_.

"Bianca?" Cameron turned around when he noticed that she hadn't moved.

"I think I should sit down for a second."

And without a word, more graceful and natural than he usually was, Cameron clasped his hands around Bianca's shoulders and gently helped her onto the edge of a fallen tree. She could hear him talking, she could just barely make out the sounds. But all the words sounded jumbled together, too far away for her to make any meaning from them.

Bianca squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing her face with her hands. She needed to clear her head.

"Here." Cameron held an open bottle of water to her lips.

--

"Are you sure you're alright?"

He actually sounded concerned. Kat nodded, not looking at him. Instead, she sat up and pulled her shirt away from her stomach, squeezing it out with heavy hands. Her muscles hurt, her heart was beating fast and her leg hurt. Somewhere near her ankle, it stung. She must have scraped it in the river.

Kat stretched down to pull up her pant leg, but then stopped when she saw Patrick watching her. He wasn't smirking, he wasn't arrogant. It was strange seeing him frown with something wasn't annoyance. Kat blinked. He was worried…about her.

_Stop it._ Don't do this to yourself.

She straightened, standing up and ignoring the stinging. Kat put her weight on it, testing her ankle. It was fine, the pain was going away already. "Let's go."

Patrick looked up at her, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand. "You don't want to change first?" He gestured at her pack. But of course, she'd packed for a camping trip. There was a fresh set of clothes in her bag. And a towel, even. But that would mean she'd have to strip down. Out here. In the wild. With Patrick Verona.

"No," she said quickly. "I'm okay."

He raised his eyebrows.

"It's better like this." Her tone was a little more defensive than she had meant it to be. Patrick looked at her curiously. He knew exactly what she was thinking about. "I'll dry off quick. And it's cool like this."

It had to be noon by now. The sun was high above them, glaringly hot and harsh.

The two continued their walk. Patrick consulted the map and guessed which way was north. Kat was too tired and sore to dispute him. For a while, the walk was slow and quiet. Nice.

"So why are you really here?" Kat asked, breaking the silence. It felt strange to be with him and for there to be no sarcastic quips passing between them.

"Why are _you_ here?"

She should have known. Kat shook her head. "I asked you first."

Patrick chuckled, glancing down at her with a look that said, _are you twelve?_

_You started it_, she countered silently. Her eyes displayed as much challenge and contempt as they could without help from her mouth.

"It was either this or join the football team." He gave in. "Guidance counselor says I need more extracurricular's."

Kat couldn't help but look surprised. "You're applying for college?" Kat asked incredulously. _You don't look the type_.

"Yeah, aren't you?" He seemed slightly offended.

"Well, yeah. Of course." Kat was terrible at sounding nonchalant, but he let it go. Silence fell again.

"So why are _you_ here?"

Kat sighed. "Bianca wanted to come. And our dad let her, but only if I came too."

"So you could look out for her?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You're doing a great job."

Kat narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not the one who left my compass on the bus."

"Nope," Patrick said. He smiled. "You're the one who threw our last compass and cell phone into the river." And despite the hopelessness of their situation, Kat laughed. She realized then that her defenses were down.

"I'm sure your sister's fine."

She glanced up at him, surprised. Was he actually trying to make her feel better?

"She's probably already at camp."

Kat hadn't even worried about _that._ What if Bianca hadn't made it to camp? What if she was roaming around the woodlands with that Cameron kid? Kat stopped walking. Now not only was she worried, but she felt guilty.

Patrick was right: Kat was here to take care of Bianca. That was her job. She was the older sister, she was meant to protect Bianca. Instead, she was out roaming the wild with nothing but half a bottle of water left and Patrick to keep her company.

"What is it?"

She didn't say anything for a long time. He peered down at her and did something Kat thought he'd never do. Patrick reached out, as if to touch her shoulder. As if he was going to comfort her.

Kat pulled back, looking up at him, shocked. Patrick looked just as surprised, and put his hand in his pocket. "We need to get moving." Kat swallowed thickly. That moment, whatever it had been, was gone now. And she wouldn't let it happen again. Kat needed to focus on getting to camp, to make sure Bianca had made it okay. If she focused on her sister, Kat could almost ignore that weird feeling in her stomach.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter. Please review, because reviews are like a worried, caring Patrick._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Hmm...hope you guys like this chapter. This one's probably the big one that's been hanging around in my head for days. So....hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own 10 Things I Hate About You._

_

* * *

  
_

**MY OASIS**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Carefully, so she wouldn't touch him, Kat took hold of the map. She turned away so there was a safe distance between them. He'd been the one navigating and Kat had no idea where they were. She was too frustrated to really concentrate on the map. Whenever she tried to work out where the river was, her mind would wander back to what Patrick was doing.

He stepped over to her, but she didn't look up. Kat held her breath and shifted her weight to her other foot to add a few more inches of space between them.

"Still lost?"

Oh thank goodness. He was sounding like his usual sardonic self. Back to normal.

"No, I—" Kat had felt safe enough to look up at him. Stupid move. He wasn't looking at the map, he was staring at her with the same intense focus he had before. She ignored it. "Look, there's the river. There's where we were before, and we've moved about half a mile away from that. There should be a path…_there_." Kat pointed up over Patrick's shoulder and sure enough, there was the wide path that would lead them closer to camp. She slipped the map into her back pocket and started towards the cleared pathway.

"Kat, wait." A hand touched her arm and pulled her back so she was facing him.

--

After a sip of water and sitting in the shade for a few minutes, Bianca felt better. Not good, but better. Nothing was spinning and she didn't feel as flushed as before, but her head still ached.

"We should really get going," she said as she stood up.

Cameron looked up at her, worried. And even though she was on her feet and he was sitting, they were at each other's eye level. "Are you sure you're okay to walk?" Bianca smiled and nodded. He really was a sweet guy.

Bianca pointed at the map in Cameron's hands. "I think we're _here_. Still in the woody area right by the river. If we cross through the woods, we should be able to find that path." She followed the trail with her finger.

"And that path takes us to camp," Cameron finished.

She nodded. Cameron handed her the map and stood up, and the two started on through the woods.

--

"What?" Kat asked. She was painfully aware that his hand was still on her arm. But Patrick wasn't looking at her arm, not even her face. He was looking down, at the ground. She glanced down. He was looking at her leg. Kat's eyes widened when she saw why he was looking at her leg. There was a dark stain against the side of her pant leg.

"What is that?" Patrick asked, frowning.

_Blood_. It was blood. From the scrape on her leg. "What?" Kat pulled back, shrugging his hand off her. "It's nothing."

"Is that from the river?"

Kat matched his frown. "It's nothing," she repeated.

"Sit down," he said with a sigh, pointing to a boulder behind her. For some reason Kat imagined him saying _'hey kid, I've got some candy in the back of my van.'_

"What?" she exclaimed. "No. Why?"

Patrick made a face. Kat knew she was being illogical and difficult, but she couldn't help it. Being around Patrick always seemed to put her on edge. "Just sit down." He stepped forward and she moved back instinctively. "Relax, will you?" He moved forward again and then she was sitting on the rock.

"What do you think you're doing?" Too late. Patrick was already rolling up her pant leg. The cut wasn't very deep, but it was long, spanning from her ankle halfway up her calf. Dirt, dried blood and fresh blood made the whole ordeal look worse than it really was.

"You should've said something sooner." His tone sounded like a mix of light-hearted mocking and some sort of deep seated annoyance. He rummaged through his pack and pulled out a first aid kit.

"You don't need to do that," Kat said. She was relieved though, eve if she didn't like being in this situation. In fact, she _hated_ it. She felt a little helpless…exposed. Kat abhorred that feeling.

Patrick cleaned the scratch with distilled water and antiseptic. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he drawled, looking up at her as he twisted the cap of the little antiseptic bottle closed.

Kat narrowed her eyes. "Why are you acting like some kind of knight-in-shining-armour?"

Patrick shook his head, smiling with that same humoured disbelief he had whenever she said something a little too scathing. He covered the wound with squares of gauze and stuck them on with medical tape.

"Do you always have this hate-the-world attitude?" he asked, tossing his first aid kit into his pack. Patrick looked up at her with a half-smile.

"What, prefer your girls dumb and docile?" Kat shot back. She stood up, starting in the direction they were heading towards before. Patrick caught up with her in a few long strides.

"You've got a massive chip on your shoulder."

"And, for some reason, you think you're Prince Charming! Did the bad boy image stop working for you?"

No matter how much she lashed out at him, it seemed Patrick never lost that humour in his eyes.

"You can stop pretending, you know."

Kat narrowed her eyes, turning to look at him. What was he on about now? "Pretending what?"

"That you're not interested in me. I know it, you know it. Why waste the energy pretending otherwise?"

She stopped walking completely and he turned to face her.

"Either it's the lack of water, or the heat, or the isolation, but you've finally cracked." She spoke with vehemence, a low simmering anger bubbling just beneath the surface. "I am not interested in you." And yet her was pulse was going crazy.

He moved closer to her. There was something in his eyes. Bright, passionate, but hidden behind a wall of arrogance. He was teasing her.

_Don't let him kiss you_. Don't do it. _Don't_ do it. Kat stayed very still, her mind racing. But as much as her brain told her to step away, her body had different ideas. Her skin was hot, hotter than she should have been. She could feel it rising up from her chest, travelling up her throat and to her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" His voice sounded lower than usual, husky. Patrick was moving closer, and his hand was raised. In a matter of seconds, he'd have it touching her cheek, he'd be kissing her. Kat's resolve was weakening.

"_Kat!"_ The voice sounded far away, but painfully familiar.

Kat jerked away from Patrick, relieved the spell was broken. That feeling in her stomach, that had to be relief. But it clung to her longer than it should have. She'd known regret to have the same lingering effect.

"Bianca?" she called out as loud as she could.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, cuz reviews are like almost-kisses with Patrick Verona._


End file.
